New Jersey y Hawaii, ciudades de secretos
by Selsoquer134
Summary: Un asesinato casí perfecto es perpetrado en Hawaii y es trabajo del Five-0 resolverlo, pero para hacerlo deberan llegar hasta lo más profundo, descubriendo cosas que deberían estar ocultas. 2 Personas que huyen, 4 identidades diferentes.
1. El destino es inevitable

Mi segundo fic de esta serie, aunque no terminé el primero por falta de inspiración, espero que las musas se apiaden de mi y me ayuden a culminar este.

Como siempre acepto sus reviews con críticas y/o alabanzas.

* * *

*Inicio del flashback*

— ¿Timwell?—gritaba un muchacho por encima del sonido de los impactos de balas en las paredes del bunker chino— ¿Timwell te encuentras bien?

— ¡Perfectamente, no me sentía tan bien desde hace semanas!—exclamaba el joven de cabello rubio mientras corría hacia la salida— ¡Muévete ya tenemos la información!

—¡TIMWELL! —gritó una voz desde atrás, pero él no tenía tiempo, necesitaba salir de allí, aunque eso implicara perder a su compañero.

*Fin del flashback*

—¡DANNY! —Gritaba una voz desde afuera del despacho del detective Danny Williams— ¡Arriba, tenemos un caso!

El detective Williams suspiró, y se dispuso a alcanzar a su compañero y líder de la fuerza especial de Hawaii, el Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett, pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío mientras salía de las oficinas del Five-0, al recordar el grito de aquel muchacho

* * *

El Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett observaba el suelo de la mansión, en el cual se notaba que un cuerpo había sido arrastrado, el problema se encontraba en el hecho de que no sabían si la víctima estaba viva o muerta.

—Steve—exclamó el Teniente Chin Ho Kelly mientras entraba por la puerta hacia el salón—Max encontró un resultado al analizar el ADN de la sangre del suelo y pasarla por la base de datos. El nombre de nuestra víctima es Paul Rittney, fue apresado hace unos meses acusado de fraude y lavado de dinero, pero salió libre por falta de pruebas.

— ¿Y a qué no adivinas de quien es esta gran casa que ni trabajando toda mi vida podría costear? —preguntó Danny Williams.

—¿Paul Rittney?

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamo Williams—Lo cual no es un motivo para celebrar ya que no tenemos ni un solo sospechoso.

— ¿No hay huellas, rastros de ADN, o cualquier cosa que no pertenezca a Rittney? —preguntó el comandante.

—Nada—exclamó Chin antes de suspirar—Los que hicieron esto eran profesionales.

* * *

El Teniente Chin Ho Kelly empezaba a acostumbrarse a los casos difíciles, desde su entrada al Five-0 estos eran muy comunes, pero con lo que se encontró en aquella mansión le daba la impresión de que superaba con creces todo en lo que había trabajado antes.

—Chin—exclamó la oficial Kono Kalakaua mientras se encaminaba hacia el teniente— ¿Ya revisaron las habitaciones de arriba?

—No, no hemos tenido tiempo, además la mayoría de las puertas de este lugar están cerradas y no hemos tenido tiempo de forzarlas. ¿Quieres encargarte?

— ¿Y tú qué crees primo?

—Ten cuidado— exclamó con una sonrisa el detective. Segundos después el detective Danny Williams entró en la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de cansancio en su rostro— ¡Oh Danny! ¿Te importaría acompañar a Kono a revisar las habitaciones?

—Seguro, cualquier cosa antes de quedarme sin hacer nada en este caso sin sentido.

Mientras sus 2 compañeros subían las escaleras, el Teniente Kelly se sentó en una de las sillas hechas de roble, que se encontraban en el salón; algo no encajaba allí, los atacantes parecía ser cuidadosos, pero no se molestaron en evitar dejar un rastro de sangre por donde arrastraron el cuerpo, cientos de razones se le ocurrían, pero todas tenían tan poco sentido que terminaban descartadas; si solo tuvieran una péquela pista…

— ¡CHICOS! —gritó la oficial Kalakaua desde arriba de las escaleras, al instante Steve y Chin se pusieron de pie, subieron las escaleras a la mayor velocidad posible y entraron en la única habitación abierta, lo que encontraron allí, jamás se les habría ocurrido. El cuerpo de un hombre se hallaba en una cama, a simple vista parecería que duerme, si dejarás de lado el hecho de que el cuerpo había sido mutilado de múltiples maneras, el piso estaba lleno de sangre, y lo más tenebroso, en las paredes, pintados con sangre, estaban dibujados una y otra vez un mismo logo: Un cráneo al revés con una corona en la cabeza, en la mandíbula y en los lados derecho e izquierdo, todo esto dentro de un circulo. Kono se encontraba revisando cada rincón de la habitación buscando pistas, pero Danny Williams parecía aterrado, mientras observaba fijamente el logo en la pared.

—Danny, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el teniente McGarrett.

—No—exclamó el detective saliendo de la habitación, pero fue notorio el escalofrío que sufrió mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Doris McGarrett escuchaba estupefacta el relato de Danny Williams mientras tomaba su café comprado en la cafetería barata en la que se encontraban. Le parecía casi imposible que esa parte de su pasado los hubiese alcanzado.

— ¿Pero que harían agentes de Shirfey aquí en Hawaii? —Preguntaba preocupada Doris— ¿Y qué tienen que ver con ese hombre al que asesinaron?

—No lo sé—exclamó angustiado Danny Williams—No pueden estar aquí por mí, se supone que ellos me mataron en New Jersey, a menos que… ¿No estarán aquí por ti?

—Es posible, pero ellos no son de los que se andan con rodeos, si la Shirfey quisiera matarme ya habrían venido por mí.

— ¿Hay posibilidades que no tenga nada que ver con alguno de nosotros?

—Es posible—exclamó Doris McGarrett mientras se acomodaba en la silla— Pero una cosa es segura Danniel, si el Five-0 sigue investigando llegaran a tu pasado, de allí surge lo siguiente ¿Estás dispuesto a que toda tu Ohana se entere de tu pasado?

* * *

Este es todo el 1° capítulo, espero por lo menos un review para montar el siguiente. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo. Feliz año nuevo 2013


	2. Las bases de las mentiras caen

Cielos...Me costó muchísimo redactar este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias al anónimo que dejo su review.

De nuevo les pido que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, y reafirmo mi posición de no montar el siguiente capítulo hasta que me dejen por lo menos un comentario.

Sin mas preámbulos, he aquí el capitulo

* * *

El detective Danny Williams se encontraba en su pequeño departamento acostado mirando el techo, no importaba que fuera un poco después de la medianoche, su subconsciente le impedía dormir.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se encontró el cadáver de Paul Rittney en su costosa mansión, pero el caso no había avanzado para nada y el gobernador estaba sobre ellos ya que "la prensa estaba sobre el"; pero no encontrarían nada, los agentes de Shirfey sabían cubrir bien sus espaldas, esto calmaba cierta parte de la incertidumbre de Danny, pero por otra parte, el caso estaba en manos de McGarrett.

Su obstinado compañero haría todo lo posible para cerrar ese caso, aunque eso significara escarbar en un pasado que no tiene ni idea de que existe. Eso sería un gran problema, si todo llegase a salir a la luz, tendría que tomar a su hija e irse a un lugar donde nunca pudieran encontrarlo, pero no creía poder separarse de su Ohana.

Suspirando el detective se alzó de su sofá que también funcionaba como cama plegable, y se dirigió al baño, allí noto que la semana que llevaba sin dormir pasaba factura: sus ojos normalmente brillantes, en ese momento se encontraban opacos y rodeados de ojeras, su piel estaba muy pálida, como si estuviese desnudo pasando frio en New Jersey, su cabello…

Con un gran estruendo la puerta de su casa se abrió y entraron las dos últimas personas que esperaba ver en ese momento de su vida.

—Buenas noches Timwell—exclamó la chica en la entrada—espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett no podía creer lo que leía en ese momento, le costaba creerlo, era imposible que aquellos resultados estuviesen correctos, si eso fuese así… ¡No!, debía alejar esos sentimientos de su cabeza, confiaba en su compañero, en su mejor amigo, en su Danno.

—Max, ¿estas totalmente seguro de que esto esta correcto?

—Comandante McGarrett—respondió el forense—yo mismo realice estos análisis, y cuando vi los resultados, lo repetí dos veces más, pero todos arrojaron lo mismo.

—Pero si esto esta correcto significa…

—Que el detective Williams está implicado en el asesinato de Paul Rittney.

* * *

Doris McGarrett manejaba a toda velocidad por un rural camino de Hawaii, aunque llevaba la radio sonando a todo volumen, no lograba ocultar el sonido de los golpes en su portaequipajes.

Llevaba casi toda su vida siendo espía, ese era su oficio, su pasión y su adicción, pero jamás pensó que este llegaría a implicarse tanto con 2 de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Uno de ellos, su hijo, Steve McGarrett, que sin darse cuenta había metido sus narices en un lugar en el que lo más posible es que encontrara la muerte; el otro, su pupilo, el hombre al que le lego todo su conocimiento, un segundo hijo para ella, y al que le había encargado cuidar de su hijo. Ahora todo se caía, las verdades saldrían a la luz, y muchas ilusiones explotarían como una gran burbuja de jabón.

Doris detuvo el carro suspirando de manera cansada, lo que vendría a continuación podría ser su salvación o su perdición, pero prefería perderlo todo al intentar solucionarlo, a perderlo sin haber luchado.

Abrió la puerta del viejo auto, pero antes tomó el arma 9mm que tenía en la guantera, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo, abrió el portaequipajes y golpeó al hombre que estaba adentro con la culata de la pistola.

Minutos después Doris McGarrett se limpiaba la sangre de las manos, aquel hombre no le había servido para nada, perdió tiempo interrogándolo, no lo iba a necesitar nunca más.

Mientras se acercaba a su auto no pudo evitar que una lagrima surcara su rostro, aquel hombre quizás tenía una familia que alimentar, una madre, un padre, unos hijos que lo esperaban ansiosos en casa, pero ella nunca podría saberlo y la culpa la invadía; no era la primera vez que esa emoción llegaba a ella, pero era la primera vez que lloraba por ello.

Entró al carro, arrancó y encendió la radio a todo volumen en la primera emisora que logro captar, pero ni el sonido de Journeyman* lograba callar a su conciencia que le gritaba asesina una y otra vez.

* * *

*Journeyman: Primera canción de Iron Maiden completamente acústica. Bruce Dickinson, antes de tocar la canción en _Death on the Road_, el álbum en vivo, dijo que ésta trata sobre "todo el proceso de escribir canciones y ser un músico", aunque la letra parece estar más centrada en apreciar la vida.


	3. El renacimiento de Timwell

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Dianitachiva: Gracias por tu review, me permitió seguir escribiendo y me alegro el día, espero ansioso el siguiente capítulo de tu fic.

Como siempre les pido a todos los que leen mi fic, que por favor se tomen la molestia de dejar un review con sus comentarios (buenos o malos) y espero por lo menos uno para publicar el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

El teniente comandante Steve McGarrett manejaba su camioneta a toda velocidad por una autopista del norte de la isla; no le importaba las leyes que estuviese quebrantando al conducir así, solo le interesaba en aquel instante era encontrar a su amigo.

*Inicio del flashback*

— ¡Danny abre la puerta! —vociferaba Steve McGarrett mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del apartamento del detective.

Luego de estar 1 minuto tocando, el comandante perdió la paciencia, pateó la puerta y entró como una bestia a buscar una respuesta, pero el que debía dársela no estaba, solo había una cama deshecha, una lámpara rota en el piso y un charco de sangre al lado de esta.

*Fin del flashback*

Llevaba una hora buscando a Danny, había pasado por sus lugares favoritos, por la casa de Grace, incluso por algunos hospitales, pero en ninguno de ellos había algún rastro del paradero del rubio. Afortunadamente no estaba solo, su Ohana, los miembros del Five-0 se encontraban buscando a la par. El sonido de su teléfono detuvo sus pensamientos, solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

— ¿Chin tienes algo? —pregunto McGarrett al contestar.

—Pues no mucho, pero nos ayuda en la investigación—respondió la voz de Chin desde el teléfono— Un agente del HPD encontró una huella parcial mientras busca pistas, pertenece a un tal Alexandro di Marco ¿te suena a algún amigo de Danny?

—No, es imposible que lo conozca, Danno nunca lo ha mencionado y por lo mucho que habla ya debo conocer toda la historia de su vida—respondió McGarrett con una sonrisa—Por lo pronto llama a Kono, y dile que lo busque en la base de datos de la HPD.

—Ya me adelante a eso—respondió Chin— pero no hubo resultados con él.

—Mándame una foto, le pediré a Cath que lo busque en la base de datos de los Navys. Avísame si tienes algo nuevo.

Al terminar la llamada McGarrett se sentía intranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado, pero no por Danny; Doris McGarrett lo había mencionado una vez cuando hablaba por teléfono, sin saber que su hijo la había escuchado. Su madre tenía muchas nuevas explicaciones que darle.

* * *

La teniente Catherine Rollings solía acostarse temprano cada día, su entrenamiento en la marina le había dejado eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su teléfono celular sonó informándole que Steve McGarrett estaba llamándola. Aunque desde hacía mucho tiempo había abandonado cualquier esperanza de tener una relación seria con el comandante, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando ante cualquier mirada, mención o pensamiento en el castaño.

—Oficina de Steve McGarrett—exclamo Catherine al responder—Habla su secretaria mal pagada Catherine Rollings.

— ¡Caht! —Exclamó el comandante notablemente alterado del otro lado de la línea—necesito que busques a mi madre, y la lleves al café Mailao.

— ¿Steve qué demonios sucede?

—Danno desapareció, y Doris McGarrett está implicada.

* * *

El detective Danny Williams despertaba luego de lo que había parecido 1 segundo de una reconfortante y reparadora noche de sueños, pero algo estaba mal, no estaba en su cama (aunque el lugar en el que se encontraba era un poco mas cómodo que su colchón) y además tenía un bolsa tejida en la cabeza.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que algo así le había sucedido, pero aun así sus instintos cobraron vida, y la adrenalina empezó a fluir rápido por su cuerpo.

—Que ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar Timwell—exclamó una voz conocida por el rubio—hay por lo menos 10 guardias vigilándote, pero aun mas importante, estoy yo, y por muy bien que me caigas amigo, si intentas algo, te mato.

—Flashlight—dijo Williams sonriendo por debajo de la bolsa—Al Flashlight, creí que nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos.

* * *

Doris McGarrett no se había sentido peor en toda su vida, primero había matado a un hombre solo porque no supo responderle, y ahora estaba siendo arrastrada por una simple teniente hacia un café, y todo por órdenes de su hijo.

A veces sentía que su vida no valía nada, ese era uno de esos días.

Apenas entró al local, vio a su hijo sentado con los brazos cruzados. El comandante tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos denotaban una gran preocupación, y al instante ella supo lo que pasaba.

— ¿Lo tiene verdad? —pregunto Doris con lagrimas en los ojos—Alexandro di Marco atrapo a Danny.

Esperaba ver una respuesta negativa, esperaba ver a su hijo reprochándole sus continuas y sospechosas salidas, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que le confirmaran sus temores. Y allí, sin temor a lo que pudieran pensar, Doris McGarrett rompió a llorar, un llanto descontrolado y desgarrador, un llanto que el Teniente Comandante Stephen John McGarrett nunca podría borrar de su mente, porque fue uno de los últimos momentos que vivió con su madre.


	4. La historia anterior a la historia

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero tuve problemas con mi laptop.

De nuevo gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, espero que también lo hagan en esta ocasión, y como siempre espero por lo menos uno para montar la continuación.

* * *

Doris McGarrett lamentaba con toda su fuerza su anterior momento de debilidad enfrente de su hijo, este la había visto antes de muchas maneras, pero la mirada de confusión mezclada con compasión que le lanzaba en ese momento le dolía más que una de rabia.

—Doris—exclamaba el comandante sacando a su madre de su ensimismamiento—¿Quién demonios es Alexandro di Marco y qué tiene el que ver con Danno?

—Es una historia muy larga Steve—respondió Doris recuperando la compostura—pero creo que es el momento de que conozcas toda la verdad. Todo comenzó unos meses después de fingir mi muerte en el carro bomba.

*Inicio del flashback*

Shellbourne caminaba alicaída por un concurrido pasillo del pentágono dirigiéndose hacia una de las muchas oficinas en las que se le asignaría una misión. Nunca había sido una mujer expresiva, sin embargo ¿quién no se deprimiría luego de abandonar a su familia de esa manera?

Aunque estuvo unos pocos días luego de la explosión cerca de sus hijos sin que ellos lo notaran, el peligro que corrían incluso así era enorme.

—¡Oh Shellbourne! — exclamó una voz atrás de ella, al darse vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Tyler Cain, el cual mostraba una sonrisa exageradamente grande— Mi queridísima Doris, se que tienes problemas ahora y lo menos que querrías es esto, pero no tenemos a nadie más que haga este trabajo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas Cain?

—Te toca entrenar a uno de los nuevos agentes.

*Final del Flashback*

—Allí fue cuando lo conocí—explicó Doris—En ese tiempo solo era un adolescente problemático que había pasado varias veces por una correccional, pero con un potencial suficiente como para llamar la atención del Pentágono.

* * *

Danny Williams sentía una extraña mezcla de miedo y añoranza mientras veía al guardia que lo vigilaba caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, la situación en la que se encontraba le recordaba la primera vez que sus habilidades fueron reconocidas, moldeadas y explotadas sin ninguna vergüenza.

*Inicio del flashback*

Estar en un reformatorio era muy familiar para Danny Williams, sin embargo la situación en la que se encontraba era nueva, jamás había estado en una cárcel real debido a que era menor de edad, pero incluso el sabía que había cruzado la línea luego de asesinar a ese hombre.

Aun podía sentir el olor de la sangre humana en sus manos, la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo y el sádico placer de clavar ese cuchillo sin compasión alguna. Ni siquiera el conocía esa faceta suya.

Era nauseabunda la situación. Solo podía pensar en una forma en que iba a terminar todo, y seria de la misma forma en que empezó, con una muerte, en específico con la suya.

—Señor Williams—Dijo una voz en la oscuridad que se filtraba desde el exterior de la celda—al parecer usted no aprende nunca. Sin embargo mi joven amigo, me alegro de que asesinaras a ese hombre por dos razones: la primera porque me demuestras que si eres lo que buscaba y la segunda porque ahora te tengo en mis manos. Ahora puedes decidir entre morir pudriéndote en esta celda, o venir conmigo y darle un gran cambio a tu vida.

*Fin del flashback*

Sonriendo el detective Williams terminó de soltar las ataduras de sus manos y luego de liberar sus pies se levantó, golpeó al guardia en cierta parte de la nuca y luego de tenderlo en el suelo y quitarle su arma salió de la habitación sabiendo que su vida ya no sería la misma después de esa noche.

* * *

Steve McGarrett no había soportado escuchar más tiempo la historia de su madre. Se sentía engañado, humillado y dolido. Sabía que no podía reprocharle a Danny todas las vidas que había arrebatado, ya que él mismo había matado a cientos en las múltiples misiones que había cumplido con los SEALs.

Conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista Kamehameha y, aunque la vista se le nublaba cada cierto tiempo por culpa de las lágrimas de rabia, nunca dejó de pisar el acelerador, ni siquiera cuando una silueta humana se interpuso es su camino y fue golpeado y arrojado a diez metros de la camioneta.

Steve bajó a toda velocidad del auto y fue a socorrer al hombre. Sin embargo, el inevitable destino parecía estarle jugando una broma, jamás habría creído que aquel hombre al que buscaba con tanta insistencia apenas tres horas atrás terminaría golpeado por su propio auto.

Intentó llamar por ayuda, pero un súbito mareo nubló su conciencia, y antes de que siquiera lo notara, ya estaba tendido al lado de su mejor amigo, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.


	5. Lluvia de revelaciones

Danny Williams odiaba el olor a hospital, sin embargo, luego de la experiencia de lo que parecían unas cuantas horas antes, esa esencia era mejor que la de la mejor pizza de New jersey.

Aún con los ojos cerrados intentaba recordar por qué había acabado en ese lugar, solo lograba percibir la gran cantidad de adrenalina que tenia en su cuerpo mientras corría intentando escapar del peligro. Porque no había nada mas peligroso para el en ese momento que su ex compañero Al Flashlight.

Había aprendido de la mala manera a no tener una confianza total por los que decían ser sus amigos, y el mejor ejemplo de eso era el mismo Flashlight. Por su culpa tuvo que fingir durante un año que creía todas las promesas que le hacía Steve McGarrett, pero sin importar el tiempo que fue necesario, su castaño amigo había logrado que el, el segundo mejor agente del pentágono, creyera ciegamente en el.

Abrió los ojos, miró alrededor y allí estaba él, su enemigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa cansada. Allí estaba Alexandro di Marco, o Al Flashlight, si decías si nombre clave de espía.

* * *

Al Flashlight observaba al que tiempo atrás había sido su modelo a seguir, mientras este estaba acostado en aquella cama de hospital.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que aquellos ojos azules lo miraban, sin embargo, contrario al cariño que mostraban antes, ahora derrochaban odio. Nunca le alcanzaría el tiempo para arrepentirse de no haberle podido explicar a su viejo amigo por qué había reaccionado de esa manera en aquel bunker chino tantos años atrás.

No se consideraba el mismo como un traidor, sabía que todo había sido necesario para evitarle problemas a su país. A pesar de todas las excusas que se había dado a sí mismo, el sabia que estaba equivocado; que aunque su entrenamiento le había dejado muy claro que su prioridad eran los Estados Unidos de América, hubiese podido salvar a su amigo de aquella situación si hubiese querido.

*Inicio del flashback*

— ¿Timwell?—gritaba Al Flashlight por encima del ruido que causaban las balas que chocaban contra las paredes del bunker chino en el que se encontraban— ¿Timwell te encuentras bien?

— ¡Perfectamente, no me sentía tan bien desde hace semanas!—exclamaba su joven y rubio compañero con un tono de felicidad en su voz— ¡Muévete ya tenemos la información!

Ambos chicos corrían a gran velocidad por aquel lugar desconocido intentando ubicar la salida, cada cierto tiempo se daban la vuelta e intercambiaban balas con los guardias que los perseguían. Su puntería era perfecta, la de los guardias dejaba mucho que desear.

—¡TIMWELL! —gritó Flashlight mientras frenaba. Su compañero no notaba que el pasillo en el que estaban en ese momento estaba tan inusualmente vacío que no podía significar otra cosa que una trampa.

De una puerta cercana salieron una gran cantidad de hombres armados que apuntaban a Timwell sin ningún reparo. Quería ayudarlo, en realidad deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía instrucciones, y una manera de salir de esa situación sin comprometer toda la misión.

Y en ese momento fue cuando levantó su arma y apuntó a su amigo en la nuca. Le habían ordenado que si la situación se presentaba debía fingir ser un contraespía y ponerse al servicio de la mafia china que llevaban meses investigando. De alguna manera Tyler Cain, había hecho que esa válvula de escape fuese posible.

Y, aunque una lagrima imperceptible corría por su mejilla, tomó mejor su arma, apuntó hacia un poco mas hacia abajo y le disparó a Danny Williams, a Timwell, a su amigo. Sabía que no le había hecho una herida mortal, sus conocimientos de anatomía humana le eran suficientes para estar seguro de eso, sin embargo esto no aliviaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho y que debía disimular por el bien de miles de ciudadanos.

*Fin del flashback*

—Perdón — exclamó Flashlight aún mirando los ojos de su amigo, y fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle, porque al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos sujetos que se identificaron como miembros del Five-0 antes de llevárselo detenido por secuestro.

* * *

Steve McGarrett era un superviviente por excelencia, nunca alguna herida o enfermedad había logrado vencerlo, pero en esos momentos sentía que no superaría aquella herida emocional que sentía en su pecho.

En aquel momento se alegraba de que su compañero no hubiese notado que se hallaba en una habitación compartida y que solo los separaba una cortina. Eso en el sentido físico, en un sentido más emocional, McGarrett sabía que el y Danny se habían alejado en una distancia equivalente al Gran Cañón.

—McGarrett—exclamó la voz de Danny Williams extrañamente enronquecida desde el otro lado de la cortina — Se que estas allí, y se que Doris te contó todo. Ahora es el momento de decirte mi versión de la historia.

* * *

Doris McGarrett no sentía miedo muy a menudo, sin embargo, ese momento lo ameritaba.

Había temido que sucediera desde que Danny había encontrado el logo en aquella casa, no obstante, aún no se sentía preparada. Sinceramente, ella nunca había estado preparada para morir, aunque en su profesión pudo haber pasado en cualquier otro momento.

Mientras aquel hombre de sonrisa macabra se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo en la mano, sintió que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba. Su consciencia se estaba perdiendo. Doris sonrió, por lo menos moriría sin enterarse de como había pasado, o eso creía ella hasta notar el pinchazo de la inyectadora en su brazo.

Instantes después estaba siendo mutilada, totalmente consciente de lo que sucedía y del dolor que la penetraba una y otra vez mientras el cuchillo entraba y salía de su cuerpo como si de un desfile se tratara. Gritar era inútil, aunque hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, no habría hecho mucho ruido. Era imposible hacerlo con una lengua cortada.

Las lagrimas insistían en salir de sus ojos, pero ella las controló. No debía permitir que el asesino la viera sufrir. La expresión de su cara era de total serenidad, aunque en su interior estuviese totalmente desesperada por salir de esa situación.

Diez minutos soportó Doris la tortura antes de volver a sentir aquella sensación embriagadora. Sabía que su momento había llegado. Era el final de la película que su vida representaba. Dos lagrimas corrieron incontrolables por sus mejillas, una por cada uno de los dos hombres que había dejado involucrados en todo ese peligro.

Antes de perder la consciencia Doris sintió miedo, no por morir, mas bien por la posibilidad de muerte de las personas que ella había involucrado.

Por fin cerró los ojos. Su respiración se detuvo, seguida por su actividad cerebral y ritmo cardíaco. El asesino sonrió. Había conseguido hacer lo que parecía imposible desde hacía años. Había matado a Shelbourne. Una de las espías legendarias había muerto. Solo quedaban otros cuatro. Luego se encargaría de que la vacante que acababa de despejar no fuera ocupada, una vez cumplida su misión se encargaría de Timwell.

Una vez que hubo pintado aquel macabro símbolo de la pared, salió de la casa y se encaminó hacía el hotel en el que se hospedaba.


End file.
